Ciel and the Beast
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: A Black Butler retelling of Beauty and the Beast. A cute and random idea that came to my head and I decided to make it real! Enjoy the comedy, music, disney deconstruction and (eventual) YAOI! Eventual Yaoi so if you no like, please no read... Please rate and review because I'm thinking of doing a similar story with Hetalia and another fairy tale!
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this little adventure after listening to "Be our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast in Japanese… I thought the song fit Black Butler completely, especially Sebastian… So I thought to myself THIS IS GONNA BE FUNNY!**

**Although I made some changes to the tale so it could fit Black Butler in a way it never fit Black Butler before…**

**Presenting something I'm calling (for now): Ciel and the Beast**

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

Once upon a time, there was a prince. However this prince was greedy and selfish and the most rotten piece of crap you could ever imagine… However, he wasn't always this way, even he had a heart at one point…

One day, a strange girl arrived at his castle asking for a place to stay for the night. However the prince denied her staying. She asked him again, but she was rejected. The girl was revieled to be a spirit. And the prince, for not letting her stay the night was cursed, turning into a monster. However, he could be saved from this curse only if he learn how to love and be loved in return before his 16th birthday…

The prince was cursed, his servants the only ones spared from the curse. He was alone, turned into a monster…

**I wanna give you guys the cast list ahead of time so you know what to look forward to, I'm gonna let the beast be a mystery up until the end though… Guarenteed laughs…**

**Belle – Ciel**

**Beast - ?**

**Lumerie – Sebastian (I don't have the balls to turn him into a candelabra)**

**Mrs. Pott – Hannah (I don't have the heart to turn her into a teapot)**

**Chip – Finny (I can't turn him into a teacup, he's too cute!)**

**Cogsworth – Bard (I don't have the guts to turn him into a clock)**

**Gaston – Claude (because Gaston wants Belle, because Claude wants Ciel… It just fits)**

**Maurice – Vincent Phantomhive (Ciel's father for those who don't know)**

**Spirit who turned ? into the beast – Elizabeth (frankly, I just don't like her)**

**I kinda feel like I'm forgetting a role, but until I remember, enjoy the story to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, I feel like watching Beauty and the Beast right now… But by the time that movie finishes… And my kid brother's already asleep…**

**Chapter 2: The Village**

Ciel had lived in the village with his father for as long as he could remember… Being 12 years old, he had a long life ahead of him, but was already starting to grow tiered of his daily rutine… He found it mundane and unamazing… However, he did find some solice and enjoyment in reading and occasionally went to the town library where he read all of his favorite stories.

However, Ciel was rather popular in town, known for his beautiful blue eyes and general mysterious, cute and mature air… He attracted men and women alike, but didn't really care for the attention. In particular, he attracted the perverse attention of a man named Claude, known in the town for being handsome and strong.

Right now Ciel is at the library looking at the books on the shelves…

"Hey Abberline, do you have any new books?" Ciel asked.

"Not since yesterday." The librarian Abberline said, watering the plants sitting at his window.

"Then I'll borrow this one!" Ciel picked a book out, Mythical Detectives.

"You've read that twice!"

"It's my favorite… It's simply an amazing story!" Ciel shouted in excitement. "No matter how many times I read it, it's simply wonderful."

"Then you can keep it if you like."

"Seriously?"

"It's yours."

"Well thank you, thank you very much!" Ciel left the library with a smile on his face now that his favorite book was his to own. However, he was confronted by a certain man he didn't want to be associated with AT ALL…

"I see you're reading again…" Claude teased, snatching the book out of Ciel's hands.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Pardon me Mister Claude, I got the birds you killed today, yes I did." Claude's leach Mei-Rin arrived with a bag of dead geese.

"Thank you Mei-Rin." Claude gave Ciel his book back, instead taking the back. "Well Ciel, I hope I can see you again."

"Why don't you go somewhere else? I'm sure there are other girls who'd swoon over you… If not maybe you can point that musket to your head… I'm sure Mei-Rin will help you." Ciel went home.

"Oh Ciel, you're home." Ciel's father Vincent greeted him. "I'm working on a new invention. It's a table that can walk!"

"That's nice… How does it work?"

"These legs move just like human legs, a lot easier to move than tables with wheels… Not to mention, I'm going to attach something onto one side of the table so you can open doors. Don't you think it's a revolutionary idea?"

"It's certainly different…" Ciel had to compliment his father, always hard working; an inventor with little luck, he did his best to provide for his son after his wife's death.

"I'm thinking of submitting it in a contest for inventors in the next town… So I'll be gone for a few days…"

"I see… But I'll be fine… I have the dog!" Ciel could see his dog from where he was standing, signaling him to come over… So the dog, Pluto came over, eager to see his masters.

"If you insist." Vincent continued to work.

**For the most part, I'm going according to the Disney movie… This chapter moved along kind of slow… I knew I forgot a role, so I made Mei-Rin that guy whose always with Gaston… I forget his name… And I added Pluto for a reason seen next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going well… 65 views… I might do something with Hetalia and one of my favorite films ever… I'm keeping that plan secret now though… Because that's one of my favorite movies… And Russia has been through so much…**

**Chapter 3: The Beast**

"I'm off! Take care of the house!" Vincent left with a horse and carriage, his walking table in the back. "Be good!"

"See you later!" Ciel shouted back, waving to his father.

"WOOF!" Pluto barked as if to say goodbye.

Vincent was already a good distance away when Ciel realized he forgot his hat. "Pluto, you think you can give this to father?"

"WOOF!" Pluto took the hat, running after the horse and carriage… He made it all the way to the woods when he witnessed Vincent being attacked by a beast. This beast had blonde fur and horns, breath so terrible Pluto could smell it from his safe distance away.

The beast picked Vincent up, taking him back to a castle… So Pluto did what a dog did best, run back home to Ciel and got him to fallow. Ciel fallowed Pluto back to the castle, where he saw his father in a window, leaving bloody handprints on the glass.

"FATHER!" Without even thinking, Ciel ran through the door to be confronted with a large blonde figure with horns.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE!?" There appeared the beast, almost scratching Ciel with his claws.

"You have my father!" Ciel picked up a candle, throwing it at the beast. "LET HIM GO!" After that, Ciel threw almost every other random object he could get his hands on at the beast. Everything from pens, to candles, to books… Even odds and ends he didn't recognize.

"WOOF!"

"Ciel, stay away!" Vincent was bloody, barely walking.

"You horrible human being…" The beast picked Ciel up, sniffing him, getting his scent.

"Let my son go!" Vincent was hiding a knife on his persons, ready to die for his sons's sake is necessary. "LET HIM GO!"

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal." The beast spoke, putting Ciel down. "I'll let you free, in return your son stays here."

"No, father…"

"I can't let you do that, he's all I have left."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to die here." The beast licked his claws, his tounge hosting a strange pattern. He put his giant claw on Vincent's head.

"I'LL STAY!" Ciel shouted suddenly, Pluto beginning to wimper. "I'll stay if you let my father go… Please… I'm begging you…"

The beast picked the boy up, letting Vincent and Pluto go free. "Stay away from here, don't come again." He climbed up the stairs, never to be seen again.

Vincent ended up collapsing on the floor, he started crying loosing his only son to a monster. Pluto helped him up, taking him outside.

Meanwhile Ciel was put in a stone room, landing on a pile of hay when he was hurled inside. The beast looked at him with eerie blue eyes. "You're staying in here. I'm having my servants guard the door."

"Why are you keeping me prisoner?"

"I've already lost something important to me… Now maybe I can get it back through you…" The beast locked the door, leaving Ciel alone in the dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while since I worked on this story, but I'm glad the reviewers are so nice and supportive! Here's another chapter just for you!**

**Chapter 4: The Servants**

Ciel, from inside of the dark room could hear bickering from outside.

"I mean really, was that the best idea he could come up with?"

"Well he is our master after all."

"We'll have no choice but to keep our guest here."

"Well at least we get to see a new face!"

"See, at least Finny thinks optimistically."

"Thanks mom."

"You're always babying him, that's why he's such a mama's boy!"

"How I raise my son has nothing to do with this!"

"Enough bickering. This conversation is off topic."

"Is anyone there?" Ciel asked, going up to the door.

"Are you allright?" He heard a female voice.

"Do you need anything?" A childish voice.

"I want to get out of here… I want to go back home…" Ciel was crying.

"You've already made a contract with our master, so you'll have to live up to your end of the bargain." A sophisticated voice said. "It must seem difficult now, but we have been instructed to tend to your needs for the time being."

"So if there's anything you need, just say so." Another voice said. Hearing something being lit.

Ciel heared his stomach growl. "Well… I am getting hungry…"

"Do you think you can wait a moment longer?"

"Why?"

"It would be best if we wait until our master has fallen asleep. It would be safer that way."

"Hang tight a little longer, okay?"

"Allright… I'll try my best."

Ciel ended up falling asleep. He got up and looked out of the small window. It was already dark when he was put in the room, it was still dark now… He had no sence of time. It was day light when his father left home… When the door opened he cowered in fear, only to find a maid, a butler, a chef and a gardener.

"Our master is asleep, shall we escort you to the kitchen?" The butler asked.

"Thank you." So Ciel fallowed them all to the kitchen. The maid was Hannah, the gardener was her son Finny, the chef was Bardroy and the butler was Sebastian. All of them were servants of the horrible beast… Ciel wondered how they could survive under these conditions, but never bothered to ask the directly.

He sat down at the table. He was soon presented with a variety of different foods.

"Is this food to your liking?" The butler asked.

"It's really good. Thank you." Ciel stuffed his face with food. He'd been starving and alone in the room, happy to see new faces and friendly people.

"That's good to hear."

"So how long are you going to stay at the castle?" Finny asked, sitting in a chair close to Ciel.

With that, Ciel's smile disappeared. "That monster said in order to let my father go free, I had to stay here forever…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad!"

"It's allright… It's my fault father got attacked…" Ciel cried. "My father works so hard…"

"You don't need to fear." Hanna poured a glass of water. "Besides, our master isn't too bad a person."

"I want to go home…"

"See what you did Hannah, you made him cry even more!" Bardroy shouted

"I didn't mean to." Hannah panicked, apologizing repeatedly.

"Don't be mean to mom!" Finny shouted, throwing the chair he was sitting on at Bard.

"It looks like I'll have to save this night yet." Sebastian left the room.

"I just want to see my father again… I want to go home. I want to read books and see my dog again."

Suddenly the lights turned off making everyone gasp… Then… Singing?

"Be our guest, be our guest, finest service in the west. What kind of butler would I be if I could not even do this? Be our guest, be our guest. While I certainly detest, I am one hell of a butler, though I'm modest, I'm the best." Along with the singing were rapid footsteps in time with the music. "Come and open the wine, the house of Phantomhive. Be our guest, Be our guest. Be our guest, guest, BE~~ OUR~~ GUEST!"

When the lights flashed back on, there was a huge cake on the table in addition to some glasses of wine. Everyone applauded the butler's work.

Thus Ciel thought to himself, that if he could at least bond with the servants, he might be able to survive in his prison…

**The song I made Sebastian sing is a modified Black Butler version of Be Our Guest. Do you like it? If I had my own camera and some Sebastian cosplay… And some friends to cosplay with, I would totally do that scene! I'm thinking of advertising for cosplayers on my youtube channel. Specifically if you live anywhere in Brooklyn. If you go to Millennium Brooklyn high school you'd be especially welcome (because I go there too). My cosplay club at school didn't work out well, but that's because almost all the students are lame and boring… I need to expand my horizons using the internet!**


End file.
